yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Trickstar
"Trickstar" is an archetype of female LIGHT Fairy monsters used by Skye Zaizen (Blue Angel/Blue Gal) in Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. They debuted in the OCG and TCG with Code of the Duelist. Appearance Design with "Trickstar Holly Angel", "Lilybell" and "Lycoris in the anime.]] The "Trickstar" monsters are based on Japanese idols. All of the members shown so far are females dressing in colorful attires with a few pairs of insect-like wings, glassy eyes, a tattoo of varying shape on their faces, headphones over their ears, and holding an unique object in their respective artworks. Their skirt designs resemble the petal of each flowers they're named after. Each of them also has an emblem resembles a mix of heart, skull, and butterfly, somewhere on their dress, possibly refers to the fact that majority of them are named after poisonous flowers. The Main Deck monsters have an appearance of teenage girls, while majority of the Link Monsters appear as young women. The monster "Dark Angel", although not being an official member of this archetype, has a similar design to the rest of the "Trickstar" monsters and was also used by Skye in the anime once. Etymology Trickstar is a portmanteau of the words "Trick" and "Star" while also playing on the word "Trickster". The members of this archetype are named after various flowers. In addition, all the Link Monsters' names released so far also contain religious or mythological motif. Members Main Deck Extra Deck Support Playing style The primary strategy of a "Trickstar" Deck is dealing small amounts of effect damage, usually 200 damage. In the case of the Main Deck cards, this effect is triggered according to the opponent's actions, as follows: This archetype's secondary strategy is to disrupt your opponent's plays to prevent them from mounting a comeback. "Light Stage" can lock down their Set Spells and Traps for a turn before forcing a "use it or lose it" scenario. "Trickstar Reincarnation" banishes the opponent's entire hand and lets them draw an equal number of new cards for them (which can also deal significant burn damage off of the effect of "Lycoris"), eliminating the benefit of search cards and cards that activate in the Graveyard. "Holly Angel" prevents "Trickstar" monsters in her Link Points from being destroyed. "Lycoris" can return "Trickstar" monsters from the field to the hand to avoid other removal effects Many of the main deck "Trickstar" monsters offer ways to special summon themselves to the field, and combined with the Extra Deck monsters' generic in-archetype summoning conditions, makes it possible for "Trickstars" to quickly cycle and Link climb through their numerous Link monsters while inflicting continuous burn damage along the way with the help of "Holly Angel", "Lightstage" and "Dark Room of Nightmare". Once the player has at least 2000 LP higher than the opponent, "Crimson Heart" allows the player to regain their hand advantage by discarding one Trickstar card. An ending board can consist of "Holly Angel" pointing to "Bella Madonna" in the main monster zone, which prevents the opponent from disabling "Bella Madonna's" effects that require it to not point to a monster, while simultaneously fueling her effect damage ability with multiple different "Trickstars" in the Graveyard. "Foxglove Witch" and "Divaridis" punish the opponent for swarming their field for each card they control/when then summon their monster, while "Corobane" and "Band Sweet Guitar" will make sure the player can finish off their opponent by battle damage, in case you somehow are unable to do so with effect damage. To help facilitate the above strategies, "Trickstars" have immense searching and reviving power. "Light Stage" can search any of the "Trickstar" monsters on activation. "Candina" can search any "Trickstar" card, including herself, when Normal Summoned. This will often be "Lilybell," which you can then Special Summon, allowing you to promptly Link Summon "Holly Angel" or attack directly with "Lilybell" via its effect to recover a "Trickstar" card from the Graveyard. "Lycoris" can return "Candina" to your hand to allow you to Summon her and search again. "Reincarnation" can be banished from the Graveyard to Special Summon a "Trickstar" from the Graveyard. Trickstar also has a side strategy in generating Tokens to facilitate Link Summoning through "Fes" and "Live Stage". Weaknesses Despite the "Trickstar" Deck possessing a combination of rapid effect damage along with field and hand control, they have a lot of weaknesses. First, cards that either prevent/redirect effect damage or benefit from it, such as "Cyberse Magician", "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste", "Energy-Absorbing Monolith" "Nature's Reflection", "Spell of Pain", 'Doppelganger" "Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment", "Hanewata" and "Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons" pose big threats. "Ferret Flames" can be another huge Achilles heel--because the non-Link "Trickstars" in particular have average or less ATK, a significant enough gap in LP between both players may force the "Trickstar" player to clear their entire board of monsters, made worse by the fact that none of the "Trickstar" monsters have effects that activate when sent to the GY this way (the few that do either need to be destroyed or banished by card effect or sent to the GY for a Link Summon.) "Trickstars" also extensively use Chain links, thus making them very prone to Chain Effects or effects that affect the entire Chain Link. Because of this, Chain Burn decks utilizing cards like "Chain Summoning" "Accumulated Fortune", "Miraculous Rebirth", "Chain Strike" and "Vanity's Call" can quickly cause these Decks to fall to pieces. This Deck also do a lot of searching. Cards like "Ash Blossom & Joyous Spring", "Mistake" and "Mistaken Arrest" can stop "Candina" and "Light Stage" from setting off their searches. "Shared Ride" can also supply your hand with more resources for each search "Trickstar" Decks do. While "Droll & Lock Bird" can also prevent searches, note that this card is an exception, not the rule, as it can be used in a lethal combination with "Trickstar Reincarnation" in "Trickstar" Decks--your opponent would be left with an empty hand after they banish it through the Trap thanks to "Droll"'s effect. "Trickstar"s also spend a significant amount of time Special Summoning, which cards like the "Vanity"'s series, "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo", "Evilswarm Ophion" (for the Main Deck "Trickstars") and the "Barrier Statues" can plug up. "Ghost Reaper & Winter Cherries" can also seal any Extra Deck monsters "Trickstar"s may use in a pinch. "Ghost Sister & Spooky Dogwood" can also easily counter the burn damage as it cannot outpace the heal. The aforementioned below-par ATK/DEF that most (if not all) the "Trickstar" monsters have mean that this Deck can be easily mowed down by Beatdown-based Decks and the boss monsters of many Decks. Cards like "Honest" and "Solidarity" (for pure Type builds) can help compensate for their low ATK in particular. Finally, all of the "Trickstar" cards are vulnerable to all kinds of things while on the field. Anti-LIGHT cards such as "Light-Imprisoning Mirror" and the "Ally of Justice"/"Koa'ki Meiru" series can cripple this Deck. "Trickstar" monsters can easily be Tributed by "Kaiju"s, "The Winged Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode", "Lava Golem", "Soul Exchange" and "The Monarchs Stormforth plus they can have their effects readily negated by cards like "Majesty's Fiend", "Effect Veiler" and "Skill Drain". "Trickstar" Spells that stay on the field like "Light Stage" "Light Arena" and "Magicorolla" can conveniently be popped off the field by generic Spell/Trap removal like "Twin Twisters", "Cosmic Cyclone", "Mystical Space Typhoon" and "Typhoon". Official Decklists References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes Category:Archetypes with Fusion monster(s) Category:Archetypes with Link monster(s)